The Haunting of Sister Mary Francis Wiki
Welcome to the The Haunting of Sister Mary Francis Wiki Alessandro Paolo Perucci's latest work is a spellbinding horror novel, THE HAUNTING OF SISTER MARY FRANCIS PART I which tells of a young lonely Catholic schoolgirl named Mary Francis who is teased by the popular girls in her school called the Click for being meek and awkward. Mary Francis has six pitbull terrier pups named Gentle Soul, Lion, Sickle, Justice, Terror, and Three Eyes who are as meek as she. After being tormented to a boiling point, she meets a charasmatic defrocked priest named Father Gregory Martin who persuades her to join the world of the occult. He shows her the evil Infernal Book of Wisdom and a frightening sword called the Cadaver Sword which can give her tremendous powers. She is swept away by Father Gregory Martin and sells her soul to the Devil, uses the sword's power and thereby transforms into the gouged out eyed demon nun spectre Sister Mary Francis who wears a sentient birdlike nun's habit that is an omen of the Demon Nun's presence. Her Pitbull Terriers are also transformed into monstrous sized Demon Dogs who have a penchant for terror. Now she will get revenge on anyone and everyone who hurt her. Watch out, the demon nun spectre Sister Mary Francis will get you. This wiki is on the upcoming horror novel in what is being called The Demon Nun Trilogy by Alessandro Paolo Perucci, a bestselling author on Amazon about Demon nuns from South America who have come to kill us all. Set in the smalltown of Strangeville, Illinois in 1987 it involves a foul mouthed group of Catholic schoolgirls from the Virgin Mary Catholic School for Girls called the Click who are usually bullies unafraid of anything or anyone until they are faced with the familiar face in the demon nun spectre Sister Mary Francis wearing the sentient Habit of Destruction, a birdlike creature that is worn as a habit and suffocates its victims. Sister Mary Francis vows to get them good. It is to be released on Amazon on July 31st, 2012. "Get Scared NunLess." Author Alessandro Paolo Perucci Alessandro Paolo Perucci, known to his literary comrades as "The Author from the Caribbean Isles" was born in the West Indies in 1974. His parents emigrated to the United States when he was a year old. On the Island, he was raised early on by a colorful cast of Caribbean aunts holding baskets of fruits on their heads and bookish uncles who loved to read. They helped Paolo find the beauty in being from the Island at a formative time. As a young boy he would go shirtless and barefoot loving the feel of the sand on his feet. When Paolo's parents were settled in Boston, they were able to send for him. Paolo has been quoted as having loved the trip to the United States, "I could still hear the music of the Caribbean in my heart even when I left for America to join my parents. Even though I would become Americanized, I never really left the Island. It is with me in spirit." He grew up in Boston, Massachusetts. Other Children often asked Paolo why he didn't have an accent since he was from the Caribbean, and he said that since he came to America at such a young age, he picked up the English language and whatever traces of Caribbean culture that he previously had were recessed by being a Bostonian. He has a profound love for Boston. Paolo admits, "I am enamored by the English language. I love it so much. This is why I write so much." Some of his favorite authors are Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, Wilkie Collins, Harper Lee, and Nathaniel Hawthorne. He attended the University of Massachusetts where he received both a degree in English and Philosophy. He is an avid writer and currently lives with his family. He is sometimes referred to as "Caribbean Professor Paolo" from some of his friends. Look for Alessandro Paolo Perucci's thriller, "The Danger Factor" to be released in January 2013. It tells of an FBI agent named Gunther Maxwell who must face off against the SI-a group of super intelligent criminals living in Smalltown, America planning to activate something mysterious called the Danger Factor. Also in early 2013 look for "The Perfect Date," a thriller about a charismatic seventeen year old named Angel Darkside. Angel is the perfect "safe" date for your shy or socially awkward daughter. Trust me. Just in: In Late July Comes The Demon Nun Trilogy's first book, "The Haunting of Sister Mary Francis Part I" Latest activity Category:Browse Category:The Click